Mizu, águas sujas
by Miih
Summary: Agora o destino seguirá seu curso.
1. Chapter 1

"Você pode correr dele...mas não pode se esconder dele..."

**Kagome andava pacificamente pelos jardins do castelo. Como princesa do Reino Mizu, ela mandava e desmandava.**

**Não que foi uma princesa chata. Até que não era das mais insuportáveis; tratava bem os camponeses, respeitava a todos, era ecologicamente correta. Se bem que uma princesa ecologicamente correta é algo bem cômico, principalmente naqueles tempos feudais.**

**A única coisa que se tornara preocupante nela era sua rejeição aos pretendentes. Nenhum estava a sua altura. **

**Seus pais já haviam mandado chamar príncipes e senhores feudais de reinos distantes, como o Senhor Miuga do Reino da Ki (que teve de se deslocar léguas e mais léguas para levar um fora), mas nem uma leque de homens diferentes a satisfazia.**

**Alguns achavam que era pura esnobice dela. Por ser princesa de um reino importante, não queria saber de um marido que não fosse tão rico ou poderoso quanto ela. Outros, mais românticos, diziam que a princesa estava esperando seu amor verdadeiro. Literalmente, um príncipe encantado.**

**Mas, Kagome, a que realmente sabia da verdade, apenas não achava que precisava de um homem. Tinha tudo que queria ali: dinheiro, poder, roupas e criados. O que outra pessoa poderia lhe oferecer a mais? Principalmente uma do sexo masculino, que se acharia no direito de mandar nela.**

**

* * *

****- Senhorita Kagome – a velha anciã a procurava para mais uma aula.**

**- Já está na hora, senhora Kaede? – Kagome veio correndo a seu encontro, animada.**

**- Sim! Vamos? – Kaede levou um pequeno susto, mas já estava acostumada com as abordadas indiscretas de Kagome.**

**A princesa sempre caminhava pelo imenso jardim, longe de todos. Era chamado "horário da princesa".**

"**Onde está Kagome?", a Rainha costumava perguntar, desesperada por ter uma fila de pretendestes a espera.**

"**Está no horário da princesa".**

**Percebe-se que esse horário era propositalmente colocado quando os pretendentes vinham vê-la. Cansados de tanta rejeição, quase nenhum a procurava agora.**

**O Rei chegou até a "abrir vagas" para aldeões que quisessem desposar a filha. Mas ela chorou, resmungou, esperneou, até fazê-lo mudar de idéia. E conseguiu.**

**As duas mulheres se encaminhavam até a floresta, onde gostavam de observar plantas, com algum destaque sobre as medicinais. A mais velha passava seus conhecimentos para a mais nova, que se regojizava com a experiência.**

**- Essas aqui são as sennem-ki – Kaede falou ao apanhar uma pequena flor bem aberta, lembrando o formato de uma bacia.**

**- Nossa – Kagome segurou-a, admirada.**

**- Nós usamos para neutralizar venenos de picadas de cobras.**

**- Caramba...**

**- É só colocar em água fervente, torcê-la e colocar o líquido em cima do ferimento. Não antes de isolar o local mordido com um pano bem apertado. Por isso, sempre damos um punhado dessas flores para os camponeses que irão caçar.**

**- Entendi!**

**Kaede e Kagome passavam quase todas as tardes nessa pequena floresta, bem ao lado do reino. Tirando os dias que a anciã precisava cuidar de algum ferido ou criança da vila.**

**- E aquela ali, Kaede?**

**- Senhorita Kagome...acho que já devemos ir...- Kaede já estava preocupada com o tempo e com o tanto que se afastaram da vila.**

**- Tudo bem...só me fala sobre essa planta aqui – a princesa agachou-se em frente a planta. - Olha que linda a flor dela! – pegou a pequena flor rosa, com diversas pétalas arroxeadas.**

**- Que estranho... - Kaede analisou a flor. – Não me lembro desta flor...me parece...- Flor de Kippu! – ela gritou, tampando o nariz, finalmente descobrindo qual a flor em questão. **

**Mas Kagome já havia inalado pó o bastante para cair no chão, paralisada.**

**- Senhorita! – Kaede tentou aproximar-se, mas sabia que acabaria paralisada também. – Espere, eu vou buscar ajuda!**

**A anciã correu para dentro da floresta, o mais rápido que suas pernas velhas podiam.**

"**O que é isso? Eu não consigo me mexer!", Kagome pensava, assustada.**

"**Não, Kaede, fica comigo...Ah? Que barulho é esse?"**

**- Ora, ora...o que temos aqui? – a menina ouviu uma voz horripilante vindo do interior da floresta.**

**Ela tentou olhar, mas a pessoa não estava ao alcance dos olhos.**

**- Mais uma mosca mexendo no meu jardim...**

**Agora Kagome já podia ver os pés do ser, que havia parado bem do seu lado. Ela nunca tinha visto pés como aqueles.**

**- Bom, o que eu posso fazer com você? Pode ser minha escrava! – ele pegou-a e jogou-a nos ombros, fazendo com que cada tecido de seu corpo doesse como se tivesse se rompido. **

**Estava paralisada e ter sido movida com tanta brusquidão quase a matou de dor.**

**Durante o que pareceu horas, o ser caminhou, com a menina nos ombros. Ela já não agüentava mais e mal conseguia deixar seus olhos abertos. Estava ardendo em febre.**

**Finalmente chegaram a uma caverna suja e escura, iluminada apenas por uma fogueira improvisada. Ele jogou-a no chão, com mais brusquidão do que a que tinha usado quando a pegou. E ela pôde olhar aquele ser.**

**Era magro, Kagome nunca vira criatura tão magra. Seus dedos eram finos, pontiagudos, poderiam até matar. Suas pele era viscosa, parecia coberta por um muco, enquanto que suas partes intimas não eram cobertas. Mesmo assim, não se poderia definir o sexo de tal ser.**

**Seus olhos eram grandes, tão grandes que chegavam a assustar.**

"**O que é isso?", ela tentava maquiar o medo e o asco que sentiu. Qualquer movimento em falso poderia ser fatal.**

**- Então criança? – ele tocou novamente, agora no rosto. A princesa tentou não vomitar. – Você está ardendo em febre! Não vá morrer agora – lambeu os beiços. – Vai me ser útil.**

**Ele foi até o fundo da caverna e depois de um tempo, voltou com uma tigela suja, cheia de um líquido esverdeado.**

**- Beba – ele colocou-o em sua boca.**

**Kagome tentou resistir, mas ele utilizou-se da força para fazê-la beber. Não precisou de muita, já que ela estava quase que totalmente incapacitada.**

**- Muito bem!**

**O liquido desceu sua garganta rasgando e, inesperadamente, voltou. A menina vomitou tudo e, como estava sem controle sobre seus movimentos, não conseguia parar.**

**- Droga, sua vadia! – a criatura aproximou-se, colocando-a sentada, para que ela não morresse sufocada com o vômito.**

**Suja, ela desmaiou.**

**

* * *

**

**Kagome acordou, suando frio. Olhou para a caverna, estava tudo escuro. Com um certo esforço, conseguiu se levantar.**

**O pano que estava sobre seu corpo caiu e ela segurou-o e se cobriu novamente. O cheiro desagradável ainda a impregnava apesar de estar sem as roupas, e ela desejou, mais do que nunca, um banho, nem que fosse gelado.**

**- Acordou, vadia? – a voz ecoou na escuridão.**

**A princesa tremeu, angustiada. Só podia ver dois olhos brilhando, olhando em sua direção.**

**- Tenho tantos planos para você..- ele aproximou-se e tocou, com seus dedos melequentos.**

**Kagome apertou os olhos, não podendo mais suportar a gastura que aquele ser lhe passava.**

**Reunindo todas as forças de seu corpo, ela gritou:**

**- Saia de perto de mim, seu bicho nojento!!**

**Ela esperou um tapa ou alguma reação violenta por parte dele. Mas só houve silêncio. De repente, vários tapas e socos foram ouvidos.**

**Sem sentir nada em seu próprio corpo, a menina se afastou e pode ver a luz que vinha da entrada da caverna.**

"**Eu vou voltar para casa!", ela mal podia acreditar. Engatinhou, sentindo seus tendões se partirem.**

**- Onde pensa que vai? – alguém lhe segurou pelos cabelos.**

**Pronto, era o fim. Nunca mais ela veria sua família, ou as flores, as crianças que corriam pela vila. **

**Ele puxou-a, virando-a para poder olhá-la. Kagome, mesmo com medo, abriu os olhos para enxergar os olhos do ser. Seriam a última coisa que veria na vida.**

**E qual a sua surpresa ao ver algo diferente; um par de olhos brilhantes e dourados.**

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

"Eu não sinto meu corpo. Mas você já levou a minha alma, não?"

**Inuyasha corria apressadamente pela floresta. Seus pés atritavam violentamente contra o solo, o barulho ecoando por entre as árvores.**

**Era assim na floresta Yuugata, silêncio e escuridão quase totais. Só a lua e os grilos davam alguma vida ao local. E aqueles passos. Atormentadores passos.**

**O meio-youkai quase esquecera o que tinham lhe reservado para aquela noite. Mas Ongaku tinha feito uma promessa e ia cumpri-la.**

**Guiando-se quase unicamente pelo seu olfato, Inuyasha encontrou a caverna do youkai. Aquele cheiro fétido era inconfundível.**

**Adentrou o local, extremamente fundo para uma simples caverna. Pisou em algo macio, mas sujo. Dilatando suas pupilas, conseguiu definir o que era; roupas de mulher.**

**- Saia de perto de mim, seu bicho nojento!!**

**Suas orelhas contraíram-se com o grito. Em um movimento rápido, segurou a mão de Ongaku antes que ele desferisse um soco na mulher à sua frente.**

**Silêncio.**

**Inuyasha golpeou-o seguidas vezes. Satisfeito, virou a atenção para a mulher, que já não estava mais lá.**

**Olhou para frente e a viu engatinhando desesperadamente de encontro à saída. Então, ele a tinha salvado e era assim que ela retribuía?**

**- Aonde pensa que vai? – Inuyasha segurou-a pelos cabelos.**

**A mulher parou, petrificada. O meio-youkai a virou e depois a ergueu, encarando-a. Não pôde conter a surpresa; era só uma criança.**

**Lágrimas escorreram dos olhos de Kagome. Seus joelhos estavam estourados por causa do esforço e, se não fosse pelo ser que a estava segurando, já estaria estatelada no chão.**

**Abriu os olhos para encontrar os da criatura, últimas coisas que veria na vida. Seus lábios tremeram, talvez de emoção, ao constatar que eles não eram do ser magro. Um par de olhos dourados a fitava, parecendo tão confusos quanto os dela.**

**- Não pode levá-la! – Ongaku levantou-se, ainda com forças para lutar por sua escrava.**

**Repentinamente, jogou seu corpo magro contra o de Inuyasha, que desviou facilmente.**

**Sem o menor cuidado, o meio-youkai jogou Kagome no chão para dar total atenção à youkai.**

**A princesa chocou-se mais uma vez contra a superfície dura. Tentou arrastar-se, mas nem isso podia mais. Permaneceu com a barriga encostada no solo áspero e frio, rezando para que algum milagre acontecesse.**

**Inuyasha esmurrou Ongaku sem dó nem piedade. Um último soco foi desferido em seu estômago, fazendo com que um jato se sangue saísse pela sua boca.**

**Contraído no chão, o youkai segurou a barra da calça de Inuyasha, antes que ele se afastasse.**

**- Eu te dou outra coisa. Tenho várias coisas, é só escolher.**

**Inuyasha deu um sorriso interessado. Sem acreditar na própria sorte, Ongaku sorriu em retorno.**

**- Então, vamos fazer um acor...ahhhhhhhhh! – não pôde terminar a frase. Seu crânio foi estourado por uma forte pisada, formando uma poça de sangue no local.**

**Sem dar a menor importância, Inuyasha foi de encontro à mulher. Puxou-a pelo braço, forçando-a a se levantar. O frágil membro quase se partiu.**

**- Vamos – o meio-youkai incentivou-a, mas ela não conseguiu manter-se de pé. Ele bufou, impaciente.**

**Num impulso, segurou-a no colo, as mãos raspando em suas nádegas nuas.**

**

* * *

****- Lave-se, você está fedendo – Inuyasha sentou-a na parte mais rasa do lago.**

**A água fria deu um choque no corpo de Kagome, algo não tão ruim assim. Seu corpo voltava a responder á estímulos.**

**A temperatura estava baixíssima, e a princesa esforçava-se para manter-se na água. Seus braços não levantavam, ficando difícil se limpar por conta própria.**

**Inuyasha se afastara um pouco, encostando-se a uma árvore. Observava a menina lascivamente, sem poder controlar os pensamentos que vinham em sua cabeça.**

**Kagome era só uma criança, mas pequenos seios já despontavam em seu busto e o meio de suas pernas prometia um lugar apertado e acolhedor.**

**Já nervoso com a incapacidade de Kagome e seus pensamentos impróprios, foi até o lago. Seu pé estava sujo por causa da roupa em que pisara e aquilo já estava incomodando.**

**Colocou o pé na água e olhou para o lado. Os cabelos da menina brilhavam contra a luz da lua. Seu olhar desviou-se para o pequeno mamilo.**

**Sem poder se conter, furioso, Inuyasha arrastou-a até a grama. Não podia fazer isso, mas não dava mesmo para se controlar.**

**Kagome debateu-se, desesperada. Sentiu o peso do ser sobre o seu corpo, sua língua lambendo-a violentamente.**

**Inuyasha desceu os lábios até os pequenos seios, chupando-os. Rapidamente voltou para o pescoço fino, enquanto desatava o nó de sua calça. Seu pênis despontou, já ereto.**

**Segurando-a pelo quadril, a penetrou, sem se importar com a inexperiência da menina. Seu membro varou a pequena vagina, seca e despreparada.**

**A princesa deu um grito agudo, sentindo algo invadir seu corpo. O pior é que ela não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo, só reconhecia o corpo pesado movimentando-se sob o seu.**

**Inuyasha a comia rapidamente, querendo chegar logo ao orgasmo.**

**Aquilo chegou a um ponto em que Kagome não sentia mais nada. Estava anestesiada, o rosto caído para o lado com os olhos sem expressão.**

**Inuyasha gemia sobre o corpo dela, metendo cada vez mais forte. Dando uma última estocada, seu corpo estremeceu e ele gozou no ventre ferido. Completamente suado, saiu de cima dela e sentou-se ao seu lado.**

**Kagome permaneceu na mesma posição, as pernas abertas, dolorida e sangrando. Fechou os olhos e desejou, pela primeira vez na vida, que estivesse morta.**

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

"Todo mundo tem alguém a quem temer".

**O fogo crepitava. Kagome o observava, distraída, encostada na parede da velha cabana.**

**Desviou o olhar para o homem sentado na porta. Agora ela podia vê-lo; era alto, com cabelos longos e prateados, e dois chifrinhos na ponta da cabeça. Seria um monstro?**

**A princesa apertou a veste vermelha que a cobria. Lembrava-se de ter ouvido histórias, quando mais nova, sobre aventuras rodeadas de monstros com um olho só e dentes pontiagudos. **

**Se bem que esse não era tão horrendo quanto a criatura da caverna. Seu corpo era bem humano.**

**Kagome pensava que ele tinha ido lá salvá-la, não fazer aquilo que fez. Não sabia exatamente o que era, mas tinha doído e agora ela mal suportava a presença do próprio corpo. Sentia-se...suja.**

**Inuyasha levantou-se e se aproximou. Kagome contraiu-se, assustada. Ele a olhou de lado, pôde ver a perna dela suja de sangue. **

**Sentou-se em um lugar afastado. Estava suado e parecia ter dificuldade para respirar. O sexo o havia cansado e se tinha uma coisa que ele não podia fazer era dormir.**

"**Vai dormir, Inuyasha?".**

**- Cala a boca!**

"**Acho que está com saudades daquele nosso lugar, não?".**

**- Me deixa em paz...**

**Kagome olhou-o, estava conversando sozinho?**

"**Lá é quente, não é?".**

**Inuyasha apertou os olhos. Aquela sensação...seu corpo queimando, rasgando.**

**- Que merda! – levantou-se de novo e foi até Kagome. Ajoelhou-se do seu lado e contornou seus ombros com o braço. – Não fale nada!**

**O fogo apagou-se de repente. Pisadas. Eram ouvidas pisadas por todo o local.**

**Vozes. Vozes altas, desengonçadas, misturadas.**

**O coração da menina acelerou. O que era aquilo? Inuyasha percebeu o receio dela. Ele também tinha se sentido assim quando viu aquilo pela primeira vez.**

**- Não se mova...- ele sussurrou para ela.**

**Silêncio total.**

"**O que você quer?", uma única voz preencheu o local, grossa e assustadora.**

**- Quero que de..- o meio-youkai respirou fundo. – Devolva minha alma.**

**Kagome não podia acreditar no que ouvia e nem mesmo na reação do homem. Ele estava com medo também?**

**Alguma coisa ecoava dentro dela, tocava intimamente sua alma. Estava queimando, rasgando, doendo.**

"**Não há como se libertar".**

**- Há um jeito, sim! – Inuyasha fez menção de levantar Kagome, mas ela, em reflexo, se afastou.**

"**Quem está aí?!".**

**As vozes voltaram, furiosas.**

"**O que essa menina faz aqui?".**

**Inuyasha estremeceu, ELE a vira. Irritado, a ergueu. Kagome cambaleou, tentando segurar a veste contra o corpo.**

**- Dou a alma dela pela minha!**

**As vozes riram descontroladamente.**

"**Eu posso ter a alma que quiser".**

**- Não, não pode! Esta aqui é pura!**

"**Pura? Não sinto nenhuma pureza nela".**

**Inuyasha a encarou, incrédulo. Kagome olhou-a também, confusa e assustada. Ela era uma criança, provavelmente nunca fez nada impuro ou...Não! Ele a tinha comido, corrompido sua alma virgem!**

"**Mas já que estou aqui...".**

**- Não ouse chegar perto dela! – Inuyasha pô-se na frente da princesa.**

"**Que diferença faz?".**

**- Ela é minha! – o meio-youkai rosnou.**

**Kagome abaixou a cabeça e começou a chorar. Era coisa demais para uma noite só, para uma vida só. De uma criança feliz, tornou-se um objeto, uma mercadoria.**

**Inuyasha virou-se para ela. Sim, agora ela era sua para sempre. Abaixou-se e uniu os lábios aos dela.**

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

"Agora virou necessidade...".

**Kagome permaneceu com os olhos abertos enquanto ele a beijava. Sentia asco, nojo, repulsa...mas, pelo menos, aquilo não doía. Aquilo era bom...**

**O meio-youkai apertou-a, beijando-a mais intensamente. Precisava de conforto e estava começando a precisar dela, mesmo que ela não o quisesse.**

**As vozes aumentaram, aumentaram...até que se dissiparam no ar.**

**

* * *

****Alguns dias se passaram desde aquela estranha noite. A menina permanecia a maior parte do tempo na cabana, em total silêncio.**

**Saía de vez em quando para tomar banho no lago próximo, sempre acompanhada por Inuyasha, algo nem um pouco agradável. Ele ficava observando-a de longe e ela tinha medo que ela tentasse "aquilo" de novo.**

**Mas ele nunca tentou. Nunca mais se aproximara dela.**

**- Toma...- Inuyasha jogou uma vasilha no chão. Realmente, as refeições dali não chegavam perto das que ela tinha no castelo.**

**Kagome suspirou e trouxe a vasilha para perto. Era melhor aquilo do que morrer de fome. Pegou o conteúdo gosmento, com a mão mesmo, e colocou-o na boca.**

**Imaginava se seus pais a estariam procurando. Com certeza, estavam em prantos e já tinham mandado várias patrulhas para procurá-la. A vila toda deveria estar de luto e Kaede deveria estar se culpando pelo acontecido. **

**- O-obrigada...- a menina balbuciou quando o monstro retirou a vasilha vazia.**

**Inuyasha olhou-a, desconfiado. Eram as primeiras palavras que trocavam em dias. A menina já estava muito melhor, o efeito paralisante já havia passado. Mas cicatrizes em seus joelhos e rosto eram bem nítidas.**

**Saiu da cabana e voltou com a vasilha cheia. Sentou-se e ele próprio degustou a "comida", com uma gula incomum.**

**- Err..qual o seu nome? – ela arriscou.**

**A voz doce e infantil fez os ouvidos de Inuyasha contraírem. Mas ele não parou para respondê-la.**

**Kagome não falou mais nada, envergonhada. Já era difícil aquela situação toda e não dava para ter uma aproximação com o monstro. Se bem que...seria uma ótima forma de se livrar dele.**

**- Não importa, Kagome..- ele falou, antes de se retirar.**

**Kagome surpreendeu-se. Então ele sabia seu nome?**

**

* * *

****Mal amanheceu e Inuyasha acordou-a. Tinha dois tecidos velhos na mão para ela se vestir, bem melhor do que a veste vermelha, que já estava fedendo.**

**- Para onde a gente vai? – Kagome se enrolava com os panos.**

**Sem responder, Inuyasha ateou fogo à cabana.**

**- Vamos...**

**Era difícil andar no solo íngreme e cheio de pedras, com os pés nus. Enquanto seguia Inuyasha, Kagome pensava em uma maneira de escapar. Mas ela não sabia onde estava, nem se o local era perto do castelo.**

**- Ai...- a menina sentiu uma pontada no pé.**

**O meio-youkai virou-se e deparou-se com ela no chão.**

**- O que houve?**

**- Ai..parece um espinho.**

**- É só cortar – ele abaixou-se, com as garras à mostra.**

**- Não! – ela tirou seu pé da vista dele. – Err..calma..- pensou um pouco. - Àgua! Preciso de água! Vai ajudar a tirar.**

**- Está bem, vamos no lago..**

**- Não, eu não consigo andar...**

**Inuyasha bufou.**

**- Espere aqui.**

**Kagome fez uma cara de gratidão. Esperou ele se afastar um pouco, levantou-se e saiu correndo. Colocou a mão na boca para não rir, não acreditava que tinha sido tão fácil.**

**Correu até não agüentar mais e se escondeu atrás de uma árvore. Esperou o coração desacelerar, aliviada. Quando olhou para frente deu de cara com uma velhinha, abaixada de costas. Parecia chorar.**

**- Ahh...senhora...- estava meio receosa, mas não podia deixar de ajudá-la.**

**Chegou mais perto e a velhinha a olhou. Tinha a boca suja de sangue.**

**Kagome assustou-se.**

**- Quer um pouco? - a velhinha estendeu-lhe um pequeno braço, a voz trêmula.**

**A princesa andou de costas, desesperada. Acabou tropeçando e caindo no chão. Percebeu que estava em cima de vários corpos, corpos de bebês. Suas mãos mancharam-se de sangue e ela entrou em pânico.**

**O bebê que estava com a velhinha começou a chorar, com o braço arrancado.**

**Kagome gritou, totalmente perturbada.**

**Inuyasha, que já sabia que ela tentaria fugir, seguiu os gritos. Também sabia que ela não duraria muito, sozinha naquele tipo de mundo.**

**- Ai, que merda! – exclamou, ao ver a menina jogada entre os corpos das crianças. Segurou-a no colo e tirou-a de lá. A última coisa que viu foi o sorriso banguela e sujo da velhinha.**

**A menina agarrou-se nele. Não conseguia tirar aquelas imagens da mente. Estava até feliz por vê-lo.**

**- Eu-eu...- ela chorava. Inuyasha colocou-a no chão e desferiu um tapa contra seu rosto.**

**- Sua vadia...Deveria ter deixado você lá!**

**- Me...- ela tocou o rosto ardido. – Me desculpa! Eu prometo que não vou fazer mais isso! Eu juro!**

**- Não vai mesmo! – ele empurrou-a contra uma árvore e grudou seu corpo no dela. Começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço ferozmente.**

**- Não, por favor! – ela tentou afastá-lo, mas parou quando sentiu a primeira estocada.**

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

"Mostre-me que você merece ser amada...".

**Kagome abraçava suas pernas contra o corpo, sentada. Não permitiu que nenhuma lágrima escorresse, apesar da ardência e vergonha que sentia.**

**Inuyasha deixou-a quieta por alguns instantes. Ele mesmo precisava de um momento para se recuperar.**

**Passado um tempo, bastou olhá-la para que ela se levantasse, submissa. Tinha aprendido a lição.**

**Andaram o dia todo, a princesa seguindo-o obedientemente. Não reclamou do pé quase em carne viva, nem do cansaço, nem da fome, nem da sede.**

**Só pararam ao chegarem a uma pequena vila, vazia e silenciosa. Todos já haviam se recolhido para o sono.**

**- Inuyasha! – um jovem pôde ser percebido na escuridão.**

**Pelas vestimentas, iluminadas pela luz da lua, Kagome constatou que era um monge.**

**- Há quanto tempo! Precisa de alguma coisa? – o monge dirigiu-se para o meio-youkai alegremente. Parou ao notar a pequena menina atrás dele. – Olha, que menina linda! Arrumou uma parceira, Inuyasha?**

**- Preciso de banho, roupas e uma boa refeição...para ela – Inuyasha indicou Kagome com a cabeça.**

**- Claro! Mura cuidará dela – o jovem estendeu a mão em direção à menina.**

**Ela olhou-a a mão, depois olhou para Inuyasha, pedindo permissão. Ele deixou-a prosseguir.**

**- Depois volto para...- Miroku falou para o meio-youkai, antes de ir.**

**

* * *

****Os dois adentraram uma cabana, sendo recebidos por uma senhora gorda. Ao avistar Kagome, ela encheu-se de alegria.**

**- Que coisinha linda!! – a gorda mexeu e remexeu a menina. **

**- Vai com calma, Mura...- Miroku sorriu. – Bom, vou deixá-las a sós.**

**Mura balançou a mão para que ele as deixasse logo, muito entretida com sua nova visitante.**

**- Ah! Mas está tão maltratada! Não se preocupe que a tia Mura vai cuidar muito bem de você!**

**Kagome estava bem assustada com a situação. Cada pessoa que entrava em sua vida era mais perturbada do que a outra. Mas estava precisando de alguém que cuidasse de verdade dela. Mura..**

**A gorda começou tirando os trapos que cobriam o corpo da princesa. Uma menina tão linda merecia algo bem melhor.**

**- Como alguém como você veio parar aqui? **

**- Eu...er..vim com o Inuyasha – agora Kagome já sabia o nome dele.**

**- Com ele? Nossa, então você está em ótimas mãos!**

**Kagome ficou abismada com o comentário de Mura. O que a levaria a pensar que o monstro era uma boa companhia?**

**

* * *

****Inuyasha e Miroku se dirigiram para um local afastado, dentro da floresta. O monge levava todas as ferramentas necessárias para o início da purificação.**

**- O que está fazendo com aquela menina? – Miroku perguntou, enquanto preparava tudo.**

**O meio-youkai encostou-se em uma árvore, esperando. Sabia que a presença da menina não sairia desapercebida.**

**- Me deram ela.**

**- Te deram? Também queria um presente desses – o monge assobiou, lembrando do corpinho magro da menina. – Eles vieram te procurar recentemente?**

**- Há alguns dias...tentei trocar a alma da menina pela minha, mas não deu certo – Inuyasha sentou-se no circulo que o monge tinha feito com sal.**

**- Lidar com demônios não é fácil, Inuyasha. E eles não vão desistir de você.**

**- Não aceitaram a alma dela porque ela não era mais pura. Mas acho que nem se eu oferecesse outra menina adiantaria. Tenho que arrumar outro jeito.**

**Inuyasha tirou a blusa e deixou-se ser bento pelo monge.**

**- Não era mais pura? Então você...- Mirok deu um tapinha nas costas do "amigo". – Haha! Esse é o Inuyasha que eu conheço!**

**- Já está pronto? – Inuyasha falou, irritado.**

**- Estou – Miroku recompôs-se. Colocou uma mão na testa de Inuyasha e concentrou-se. **

**Inuyasha apertou os olhos. Seu corpo latejava, podia sentir seu sangue humano vindo à tona. Era a única coisa que o diferenciava dos demônios, a única coisa que o impedia de ir para o inferno.**

**A imagem de sua mãe veio à cabeça. Ela que era tão pura, mesmo tendo sido usada por um demônio. Ela que tinha sacrificado sua vida por ele.**

"**Eu te amo, Inuyasha...".**

**Miroku foi obrigado a se afastar de Inuyasha por causa da grande energia que se apoderou dele. Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil purificá-lo.**

**- Daqui a pouco nem isso vai adiantar...- Miroku segurava a mão, um pouco queimada.**

**- Eu sei...meu tempo está acabando...**

* * *

**Kagome comia o peixe frito como se fosse a última refeição que teria na vida. Era a melhor comida que tinha em dias, muito diferente do líquido gosmento que o monstro lhe dava.**

**Mura ficou admirada. Fazia tempo que alguém não degustava seus aperitivos com tanta vontade. Realmente tinha amado essa menina.**

**- Está uma delícia! – Kagome falou meio embrulhado, já que estava com a boca cheia de comida.**

**- Ei, ei...não fale com a boca cheia – Miroku chegou bem na hora. Ajoelhou-se ao lado da menina e passou o dedo no canto de sua boca, que estava sujo.**

**Os olhos de Kagome brilharam com a atenção. O monge era uma pessoa legal, talvez pudesse ajudá-la.**

**- Vou buscar mais peixes para vocês...- Mura saiu da cabana.**

**- Sozinha? Mas está de noite e...- Kagome preocupou-se.**

**- Que nada! Mura sabe se cuidar...**

**- Seu nome é Miroku, né? **

**- Uhum...o seu?**

**- Kagome. Err..por acaso sabe onde fica o Reino Mizu?**

**- Reino Mizu? Nunca ouvi falar.**

**- Tem certeza? – uma pontinha de decepção pôde ser sentida.**

**- Tenho...por que quer saber? – Miroku se sentia mal por enganá-la, mas não podia trair a confiança do amigo.**

**- Ah..nada...Onde está Inuyasha?**

**- Foi se lavar..já deve estar voltando.**

**Já estava voltando. Se Kagome fosse agir, teria que agir logo.**

**- Você..não poderia me ajudar a sair daqui? - ela arriscou.**

**- Você não tem vergonha? – o monge se enfureceu. – Devia agradecer ao Inuyasha, isso sim!**

**A princesa assustou-se com a reação dele.**

**- Inuyasha salvou essa vila! Agora salva você! – Miroku levantou-se. – Eu vou é falar com ele sobre suas pretensões!**

**As palavras não faziam sentido na cabeça de Kagome, mas a menção de contar para Inuyasha a aterrorizou.**

**- Não faça isso! Não fale para ele!**

**- Falar o quê? – Inuyasha adentrou a cabana.**

**Todos permaneceram em silêncio. Miroku sentou-se novamente, suspirando.**

**- Não é nada...- Kagome aliviou-se ao ver que o monge não diria nada.**

**Mura chegou e esse pequeno incidente foi esquecido. Comeram, sossegados, e a gorda não parava de tagarelar com a menina.**

**- Vamos, Kagome...hora de dormir.**

**- Ah, não..deixa ela mais um pouco – Mura implorou.**

**- Não..já passou da hora – Inuyasha embraveceu.**

**- Tudo bem, Mura...- Kagome levantou-se. – Boa noite.**

**- Tchau, minha linda!**

**- Boa noite, Miroku...- a princesa olhou de canto para o monge.**

**- Tchau...**

**

* * *

****Inuyasha encostou-se na parede da cabana, como sempre fazia. Tinha uma cabana só sua nesse vilarejo, presente por ter salvado ela um dia.**

**Kagome notou um monte de tecidos amontoados em um canto, como uma cama improvisada.**

**- Isso é..**

**- Deitei-se, deve estar cansada...- Inuyasha respirava com dificuldade.**

**Ela fez menção de se deitar, mas deu meia-volta e foi até ele. Abaixou-se e tocou-o na testa; estava ardendo em febre. O meio-youkai segurou seu braço.**

**- O que está fazendo?**

**- Você não está bem...vou pegar uns panos frios e...**

**- Nem pense em fugir de novo.**

**- Eu..eu prometi que não faria de novo, não prometi?**

**- Vá se deitar!**

**- Mas você..**

**- O que pensa que isso é, Kagome? Um conto de fadas? E a linda princesa vai ensinar o demônio a amar e todos ficarão felizes para sempre? **

**- Não é isso...eu..**

**- Já amei e já fui amado. Não preciso de você.**

**Kagome ficou envergonhada com tudo aquilo. Afastou-se dele, não tinha jeito mesmo. Ele observou-a se afastar, não sairia impune disso.**

**- Quer saber? Tire a roupa.**

**- O quê? **

**- Mandei tirar a roupa!**

**O corpo de Kagome arrepiou-se. Não, de novo, não. Mal tinha se recuperado da última vez.**

**- Não, por favor...- ela sussurrou.**

**- Quer que eu tire para você? – ele levantou-se.**

**Não tinha jeito de fugir. Para não estragar a roupa novinha que tinha conseguido, ela mesma desatou os nós, cuidadosamente. Deixou o tecido deslizar do seu corpo para o chão.**

**Inuyasha empurrou para a cama e subiu em cima dela. Foi direto ao rosto, lambendo-a ferozmente.**

**- Eu...- era difícil falar com ele a lambendo. – Eu gosto quando você coloca a boca na minha.**

**- O quê? – o meio-youkai parou tudo. Nunca pensaria que ouviria algo assim dela.**

**- Assim..- ela encostou a boca na dela, pressionando com força.**

**O monstro achou graça da inexperiência dela. Desgrudou sua boca e puxou o queixo dela para baixo.**

**- Tem que abrir a boca...- ele a beijou de novo, agora colocando a língua na doce boca.**

**Kagome gemeu, agradecida pelo carinho.**

**O corpo de Inuyasha estremeceu com aquele som. Decidiu que gostava daquilo, era muito melhor do que os gritos de dor da menina.**

**Colocou as mãos nas costas dela, escorregando-as para cima e para baixo. **

**A princesa sabia que não tinha maneira de fugir daquilo, então por que não tirar proveito? Ia fazer tudo que Mura tinha lhe ensinado para agradá-lo e para não se machucar tanto com aquilo.**

**Em um gesto ousado, colocou a mão por dentro das vestes dele e acariciou seus músculos. Inuyasha rosnou.**

**- Não quer que eu faça assim? – ela perguntou inocentemente.**

**- Está ótimo...está tudo ótimo...- Inuyasha mal podia acreditar em sua sorte. Ocupava-se em explorar o corpo da menina com as mãos, que agora estava bem acessível.**

**Deitou-se ao seu lado e tocou a vagina dela externamente. A menina mordeu os lábios, aquele tipo de sensação era um mistério para ela. Começou a rebolar o quadril, acompanhado os movimentos de Inuyasha. Em poucos instantes, atingiu um pequeno orgasmo, primeiro orgasmo de sua vida.**

**Inuyasha já estava muito excitado, principalmente por sentir o odor da vagina dela, mais forte agora que ela estava molhada.**

**Subiu novamente em cima da menina, pronto para adentrá-la. Mas ela o parou.**

**- Espera – ela ergueu-se e foi até as roupas jogadas no chão.**

**O meio-youkai acompanhou-a com o olhar, curioso.**

**- Mura falou para colocar isso em mim...aí não vai doer tanto.**

**- O quê? O que ela andou falando com você?**

**Kagome aproximou-se com um vidrinho em mãos e deitou-se de novo.**

**- Ela falou que isso que você faz comigo é normal e eu posso aprender a gostar – ela abriu as pernas para ele.**

**Inuyasha untou dois dedos no líquido do vidrinho e introduziu-os na vagina dela. Pôde perceber que lá ficou mais escorregadio, mas os músculos internos dela continuavam tensos.**

**- Você tem que relaxar também..- o meio-youkai acomodou-se em cima dela. – Não vou te machucar dessa vez.**

**Cuidadosamente, ele a penetrou. Kagome apertou os olhos, tinha más lembranças daquele ato. Mas, para a surpresa dela, aquilo não doera.**

**Inuyasha começou a ir e vir, escorregando facilmente por entre as paredes úmidas e relaxadas. Respirava alto, o sexo estava deliciosamente prazeroso agora que tinha total liberdade para possuí-la.**

**A menina suspirava entre uma estocada e outra. Jogou a cabeça para trás, acompanhando o ritmo dele com o quadril. Agora ela sentia prazer de verdade, com suas pernas tremendo e o ventre contraindo.**

**Ele encostou a testa na dela enquanto a comia. Tremeu de emoção ao sentir a mão dela em seu rosto e ouvir seus tímidos gemidos.**

**- Inuyasha...eu..**

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

"Nada muda...de jeito nenhum".

**A pequena cabana estava abafada. Kagome olhava para cima, a respiração pesada. Gotículas de suor desciam por sua testa.**

**Inuyasha dormia calmamente ao seu lado. Era a primeira vez que ela o via dormir.**

**A menina deu um leve sorriso. Estava até feliz pelo o que tinha acontecido. Não fora tão ruim como imaginara. Ele...ele tinha gritado seu nome no fim?**

* * *

**- Ah? O quê? – Inuyasha acordou assustado. Acalmou-se ao ver a menina ao seu lado.**

**Raios de sol entravam pelas frestas da cabana. Já estava amanhecendo.**

**Normalmente o meio-youkai precisava de uma certa preparação para poder dormir, já que seu sono era um momento vulnerável para os demônios. Mas depois de gozar nela, dormir foi um ato espontâneo e ele se sentia renovado.**

**- Ei, Kagome...está na hora de levantar - ele chamou-a no sono.**

**- Hmmm? – a menina apenas gemeu.**

**Inuyasha foi tomado por uma fúria estranha. Pegou-a pelo braço e tirou-a da "cama" à força.**

**- Eu falei que está na hora de levantar!**

**A menina acordou no mesmo instante, o coração pulando desenfreado. Ele estava ficando louco?**

**- Qual é o seu problema?**

**- Qual é o seu problema, você quer dizer. Aqui não é o seu castelinho!**

**Kagome estava atordoada. Ergueu-se do chão gélido.**

**- E você não é meu dono!**

**Inuyasha lançou-lhe um olhar ameaçador. Foi aproximando-se dela em passos lentos. A princesa encolheu-se, censurando sua falta de cuidado ao falar com ele.**

**- O que você disse? – ele chegou ao pé de sua orelha.**

**Ela permaneceu calada, incapaz de proferir um som.**

**- Foi o que pensei. Estou te esperando lá fora para o café da manhã – ele lhe deu um beijo molhado na boca, para provocar mesmo, e se retirou.**

**Ela apertou os punhos, cheia de ódio. Aquele pesadelo não acabaria nunca?**

* * *

**- Nós já estamos indo. Agradeça, Kagome.**

**Depois de comer, Inuyasha decidira que era hora de partir. A menina odiara a idéia. Ficar de novo ao relento, andando sem parar e, pior ainda, longe de sua protetora Mura, era desesperador.**

**- Obrigada – Kagome apertou os lábios para não chorar.**

**- Ah, minha menina! Vou sentir tanto a sua falta! – Mura a olhava com tristeza. – Posso falar com ela um instante, Inuyasha?**

**- N...**

**- Inuyasha – Miroku interveio. – Preciso lhe falar algo...**

**- Só um minuto, então – o meio-youkai dirigiu-se para um local afastado junto com o monge.**

**Sem a presença de Inuyasha, Kagome desabou nos braços de Mura.**

**- Vamos, menina, o que houve? – a gorda segurou-a. Sabia que tinha algo de errado desde que ela aparecera com o rostinho abatido.**

**- Eu fiz tudo o que ele quis ontem à noite! Mas ele está mais agressivo que antes! Eu quero morrer! Eu quero morrer! – Kagome balançava a cabeça, inconsolável.**

**- Não fale isso! - Mura podia sentir a amargura na voz da menina. – Vai ficar tudo bem, escutou? – procurou o olhar dela, que se recusava a encará-la. – Está procurando o Reino Mizu, não está?**

**Ao ouvir o nome de seu reino, Kagome parou e a olhou. Agarrou-se com ainda mais força a Mura.**

**- Sim, sim! Você sabe alguma coisa? Você sabe? Se sabe, por favor...eu..**

**- Presta atenção, menina! – Mura olhou ao redor para ver se ninguém estava por perto. – Vou te falar...o Reino Mizu está mais perto do que você pensa.**

**- Perto?**

**- Muito perto. Depois dessa floresta, está o Reino de Bishoo. A floresta de Yuugata separa o Reino Mizu do Reino de Bishoo..entendeu?**

**- Floresta de Yuugata? – imagens da noite em que foi paralisada e seqüestrada pelo monstro vieram em sua cabeça. - Mas...eu não sei! Como eu vou fugir? Como, Mura?**

**- Kagome, vamos – Inuyasha chamou-a.**

**- Boa sorte, menina – Mura deu-lhe um beijo na testa. Tinha que deixá-la por conta de sua própria sorte agora.**

**- Não, por favor! Não deixa ele me levar! – Kagome sussurrou.**

**- Kagome! – o meio-youkai ralhou, irritado.**

**Sem poder fazer nada, a princesa abaixou a cabeça e foi ao seu encontro. Passou pelo monge, que a olhou com pena.**

**- Tchau... – ele observou a figura triste se afastar.**

**- Não tem razão para ele fazer isso com ela – Mura aproximou-se do monge, com a mão no coração.**

**- Inuyasha precisa dela, Mura, acredite.**

**

* * *

****O casal fez mais uma de suas longas caminhadas. E, como sempre, Kagome não sabia qual seria o destino. Fizeram uma pausa e Inuyasha entregou-lhe um colar, sem maiores explicações.**

**A menina estranhou o fato de não ver nenhuma abominação na floresta, o que era muito comum antes. Será que era o colar?**

**Chegaram até uma pequena caverna. A princesa já estava exausta, então Inuyasha colocou-lhe nas costas e adentrou o local.**

**- Não fale nada...**

**Era a coisa mais esquisita que Kagome já vira e olha que em poucos dias ela já tinha visto muita coisa esquisita. A decoração da caverna era feita por ossos e crânios; fios de cabelo compunham várias cortinas, onde os dois quase se embolavam; e, ainda por cima, tudo fedia a enxofre.**

**- Quem está aí? – uma vozinha fina pôde ser ouvida.**

**Inuyasha engoliu em seco.**

**- Ahh...é você. Estava esperando por você – uma velhinha corcunda, dona da voz, surgiu. – Sente-se – ela apontou um amontoado de ossos.**

**- Não, está bom assim – o meio-youkai respondeu.**

**Kagome tinha certeza que agora ele estava falando sozinho, porque nem as vozes ouvia. Tocou o colar e lembrou-se de que talvez ele a estivesse protegendo.**

**- Seu pai está com saudades de você. Mas você não veio aqui para isso. Quer deixar de ser um demônio?**

**- Não sou um demônio – ele disse, entre dentes.**

**- Meio demônio, tanto faz. **

**- E então? Você sabe de algum jeito?**

**- Não, não tem jeito – ela falou, simplesmente.**

**Inuyasha ficou perplexo. Nada do que ele fizesse o livraria do inferno, então? Era esse mesmo o seu destino?**

**- Ah, mas tem alguém que estava esperando por você...**

**A velhinha desapareceu na escuridão e uma figura conhecida apareceu.**

**- Ongaku? – Inuyasha exclamou.**

**Kagome, que até então estava à parte da situação, sentiu seu corpo tremer. Esse nome...era..**

"**Tenho tantos planos para você.."**

**- Olá, Inuyasha – a cabeça do demônio estava deformada, graças à pisada que recebera do meio-youkai anteriormente. Sentia ódio dele não muito por isso, mas por ele ter roubado sua preciosa menina.**

**- Inuyasha...- Kagome sussurrou, em pânico. Podia sentir as mãos asquerosas da figura magra sobre si.**

**- Quieta...- o meio-youkai respondeu-lhe, baixinho. Um movimento em falso e Ongaku a veria.**

**- E então, Inuyasha? Como vai a minha menina?**

**- Ela não está mais comigo.**

**- Não está? – Ongaku tentava sentir alguma outra presença além da de Inuyasha, mas não percebia nada.**

**- Não, ela morreu – Inuyasha desceu-a vagarosamente de suas costas. – Saia já daqui – sussurrou para ela.**

**- Aquela menina era minha! – Ongaku gritou, transtornado. – Desgraçado! – avançou com toda sua fúria para cima de Inuyasha.**

**Preocupado com Kagome, que ainda não se afastara, Inuyasha não desviou do golpe e foi jogado no chão. A menina encostou-se na parede, para não ser acertada também.**

**- Ela era minha! – Ongaku gritava enquanto esmurrava Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha permaneceu no chão até que Kagome saiu da caverna. Só quando viu que ela estava segura, levantou-se e contra-atacou.**

**Dessa vez, não deu nenhuma chance a Ongaku. Puxou-o pelos cabelos ralos e arrancou-lhe a cabeça, para que depois não houvesse nenhum outro encontro surpresa.**

**Bastante ferido no rosto, o meio-youkai foi até a entrada da caverna e chamou por Kagome. Nada. **

**Encostou-se em uma pedra, segurando o braço, e deu uma cusparada de sangue no chão.**

**

* * *

****Kagome correu sem olhar para trás. Era sua única chance de fugir, e ela nem quis pensar nas conseqüências.**

**Correu noite afora, correu, correu e correu. Correu até seu corpo gastar a última gota de energia que existia em seu corpo.**

**Parou, já sem fôlego. Ralada, suja, faminta. Graças a Deus não vira nada na floresta. O colar a protegia mesmo.**

**Da montanha em que estava, viu lá embaixo...um imponente castelo.**

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

"Não importa quantas vezes você vá. Sempre te terei de volta".

**Kagome desceu com dificuldade a montanha. Tropeçou e levou uma expressiva queda. Mas nem mesmo a dor a faria parar agora.**

**A adrenalina corria pelo seu sangue, neutralizando qualquer tipo de sensação. Seu único foco era voltar para casa e ela já podia sentir o cheiro das gramas do castelo. Tremia só com a idéia.**

**Ainda não estava em seu Reino. Aquele, como Mura havia dito, era o Reino Bishoo. Só faltava atravessar a floresta Yuugata e Kagome estaria finalmente em seu lar. **

**Receosa, não passou pelo vilarejo. Deu a volta, indo por um dos lados, já coberto pela floresta. Sabia que não estava a salvo e não podia deixar ninguém vê-la.**

**Passou por um arbusto e parou um pouco, seu corpo doía muito. Passou a mão pelos braços, mas não tinha nada ali. Que estranho.**

**Lembrou-se que o colar a impedia de ver demônios e coisas assim. Tirou-o. Deu uma nova olhada nos braços e viu pequenas sanguessugas os devorando. Arrancou-as, uma a uma. Seus braços sangravam muito.**

**Sem poder recorrer a nada, recolocou o colar e continuou andando. Ainda tinha muito pela frente. Andou a noite toda. Não já tinha passada por aquela pedra?**

**Exaurida e sangrando, desmaiou.**

**

* * *

****A menina abriu os olhos. Estava tudo escuro. O pensamento de que fora desviada de seu destino a assustou. Sentou-se.**

**Estava em algo macio, uma cama. Alguém se aproximou.**

**- Filha? **

**Aquela voz! Kagome não podia acreditar. Agora reconhecia. Aquele era o seu quarto, cheiroso e confortador como sempre. Não, aquilo era um sonho. Não podia ser verdade! Era felicidade demais.**

**Seu pai mal se sentou ao seu lado e ela o abraçou, chorando. **

**- Querida...- ele passou as mãos pelas costas dela. Ficou ciente do estado em que ela fora encontrada na floresta. Podia ter uma idéia do que ela tinha passado.**

**Deixou passar um tempo, até que o coraçãozinho dela desacelerasse um pouco.**

**- Como...como vocês me encontraram? – Kagome finalmente falou, soltando-o.**

**- Os soldados estavam fazendo uma ronda na floresta e reconheceram você caída no chão.**

**- Estavam me procurando até agora? – os olhinhos dela brilharam.**

**O rei engoliu em seco. Na verdade, desde que a princesa se fora, o reino tinha sido alvo de muitas criaturas estranhas. A ronda não era necessariamente para procurá-la. Nunca houve ronda para procurá-la.**

**- S-sim, claro. Por onde andou todo esse tempo?**

**- Pai – as lembranças fizeram os olhos dela se encherem novamente de água. – Tinha um homem magro e ele me pegou. Eu vomitei, aí apareceu..**

**- Shii...- o rei ficou transtornado com o que ela falava. Ongaku tinha prometido tomar conta dela. – Não precisa falar nada.**

**- Pai...- ela abraçou-o de novo.**

**- É melhor descansar um pouco. Amanhã será um novo dia...**

**Kagome deitou-se. Sim, era um novo dia.**

**

* * *

****A princesa levantou-se e recebeu seu banho matinal. Sentada à mesa, comeu como nunca. **

**Parecia que nunca tinha saído dali, que aquela era só mais uma manhã em que passeava pelo castelo. Mas Kagome sabia que tinha marcas que nunca curariam. Suas cicatrizes, seu medo, seu ódio.**

**Ainda não acreditava que estava em casa. Sua mãe a agarrou com força, agradecendo a Deus por ela ter voltado. **

**O Rei ficou olhando-a de longe. Ongaku tinha pedido a menina para cuidar dela. Não imaginava que ela seria tão maltratada. Sentia um pouco de remorso, mas também a preocupação voltou. O que faria com a princesa?**

**Kagome sorria e pulava pelos corredores, cumprimentando os criados. Recebeu a visita das crianças da vila e quase morreu de felicidade.**

**Estranhou o fato de Kaede não ter vindo vê-la, mas não ousou sair do castelo. Era assustador demais.**

**A noite chegava e Kagome ainda não acreditava. Foi para a cama e ficou com sua mãe, conversando sobre os pássaros, sua paixão. A rainha tentou falar sobre o que sua filha passou, mas a princesa não conseguia falar sobre o assunto. Não conseguia pronunciar o nome dele...**

**- Boa noite, meu amor – a rainha abraçou-a forte. – Ainda não acredito que você está aqui de novo!**

**- Nem eu, mamãe!**

**- Amanhã teremos um ótimo dia. E tentaremos falar sobre...**

**Kagome abaixou a cabeça.**

**- Um dia você vai ter que contar...- a mãe sabia o quanto era doloroso para ela. Também sabia que se ficasse guardando, ela nunca superaria. – Vemos isso depois. Boa noite.**

**A princesa cobriu-se e tentou dormir. **

"**Você é minha!".**

**Imagens de Inuyasha a estuprando vieram em sua cabeça. Ela mudou de posição para tentar afastar aquilo da mente.**

"**Aonde você pensa que vai?".**

**Aquilo não saia! Virou-se de novo. Sentiu um vento gélido bater em seu rosto. Levantou-se. Melhor fechar a janela.**

**Fechou-a depois de olhar a lua, cheia e amarelada. Voltou para se deitar.**

**- E aí, Kagome? – Inuyasha estava sentado na cama.**

**- Inuyasha!! **

**Ele levantou-se e foi até ela.**

**- Até que você é uma garota muito esperta – ele parou e analisou o lugar. – Então esse é o seu castelo?**

**Kagome estava em choque.**

**- Bom, está na hora de voltar para casa – pegou-a pelo braço.**

**O toque dele fez com que ela reagisse. Tirou o braço das mãos dele.**

**- Não vou a lugar nenhum!**

**- Não me irrite, Kagome – pegou seu braço de novo.**

**- Não! Eu não vou! – ela tentou se soltar.**

**- Solte a minha filha!**

**Os dois pararam. Inuyasha virou-se para porta e viu o Rei parado, suando frio. Riu.**

**- Só vim buscar o que é meu.**

**- Ela não é sua – fez um sinal para que Kagome viesse. A menina foi, cautelosa, e escondeu-se atrás do pai.**

**- Não? – Inuyasha falou em tom irônico. – Já contou o que você fez, senhor? Que a vendeu para um demônio?**

**- O quê? – Kagome assustou-se.**

**- Não fiz isso.**

**- Não? Então entregar a sua filha para Ongaku em troca de proteção não é vendê-la?**

**- Não a troquei por proteção!**

**- Papai? **

**- Eu..eu...- o Rei fechou os olhos, recordando-se de tudo. – Não a troquei por proteção. Precisava dela fora daqui.**

**-Papai!**

**- Filha...- ele virou-se para ela. – Você não queria casar e eu já estava preocupado com o herdeiro do trono. Descobri que em uma de minhas aventuras, tive um filho. Um homem! Era perfeito para governar o trono depois que eu morresse. Não sei como, Ongaku ficou sabendo e disse que tinha uma solução para tudo isso. Era só eu te entregar para ele que o Reino ficaria nas mãos do seu irmão. Mas ele prometeu cuidar de você, não sabia que ia te tratar tão mal.**

"**Livre-se dela".**

**- Quer dizer...que..tudo aquilo na floresta..**

**- Foi uma armação.**

**- Ongaku foi atraído pelas suas energias negativas. Ele é um demônio do sono – Inuyasha complementou.**

**Kagome estava perplexa. Tudo o que havia passado tinha sido obra de seu pai. Aquele que deveria protegê-la de todo mal, que deveria zelar por ela. **

**- Filha, me perdoa.**

**A menina permaneceu um tempo em silêncio. Bem, aquilo não importava mais. Agarrou-se ao pai.**

**- Não..não deixa ele me levar, pai!**

**- Eu não vou deixar – respondeu, firme. Agora que ela o tinha perdoado nada os afastaria de novo.**

**- Ai..ai...ela pode ficar. Mas quero o meu filho.**

**- O seu filho!? – O Rei exclamou. Olhou para a filha, perplexo.**

**- Filho? – Kagome não entendia.**

**- Sim, o filho que está dentro de você – Inuyasha apontou para a menina.**

**- Você se entregou para ele, Kagome? **

**- Papai! Eu..ele me forçou.**

**- Não, não pode ser – o Rei levou a mão à cabeça, completamente atordoado. – Pode levá-la.**

**- O quê?! Papai!**

**- Você está com o filho dele, não posso fazer nada! Você pertence a ele agora! Saia já daqui! – virou o rosto para o lado, incapacitado de agir. **

**Inuyasha sorriu, vitorioso. **

**- Vamos - pegou o braço da menina.**

**- Papai...- ela sussurrou.**

**- Vá embora! – o Rei gritou, furioso. Não teria como herdeiro um demônio.**

**O meio-youkai levou-a em prantos para fora. Não daria tempo de se despedir de ninguém. **

**Kagome olhou mais uma vez o castelo, o lugar onde fora tão feliz. **

**

* * *

****- Vai me bater? – ela gemeu.**

**Inuyasha a levara para uma cabana perto dali. Era incrível como sempre tinha lugar para ficar. Jogou a menina no chão.**

**- Não, não quero desfigurar esse lindo rostinho.**

**Kagome sentou-se e já foi desfazendo os nós do vestido.**

**- O que está fazendo? - ele ergeu as sobrancelhas, confuso.**

**- Não vai me possuir?**

**O meio-youkai olhou-a de cima a baixo, enojado.**

**- Não, você não merece nem isso.**

**A menina ficou desconcertada. **

**- Fique aqui, eu já volto.**

**Deixou o corpo cair no chão. Era tão repugnante assim? E...agora? Que estava com o filho dele? Tocou a barriga, ela nem estava grande. Lembrou-se das mulheres da vila com as barrigas enormes e as pessoas comentando que esperavam um bebê. Mesmo com a barriga pequena esperava um bebê?**

**- Estava pensando em tentar trocar a alma de seu pai. Ela é bem suja – Inuyasha voltou.**

**- Faça o que quiser – Kagome não se importava. Fora traída pela sua família, não lhe restara mais nada.**

**- Ótimo, com você concordando fica ainda melhor – esfregou as mãos. – Prepare-se que eles já estão chegando.**

**A princesa levantou o rosto e um vento soprou, apagando a fogueira. As vozes surgiram e uma voz mais forte se destacou. **

"**Quanto tempo, Inuyasha".**

**- Vamos logo ao assunto. Bom, quero fazer uma troca. Não tem a alma do Rei de Mizu? Ele acabou de renegar a filha e..**

"**Eu sei o que ele fez".**

**- Uma alma bem suja, não?**

"**Suja...mas não o bastante para trazê-lo ao inferno".**

**- Sei disso, mas se a própria filha o entregar, ele será todo seu.**

"**Quer trocar a alma dele pela sua? Você até agora não entendeu? Tentou trocar a alma da menina e não aceitamos".**

**- Porque ela não era mais pura e vai com certeza ao inferno!**

**Kagome arregalou os olhos. O que ele estava falando?**

"**Não, não foi por isso. Inuyasha, porque sua vida vale mais que a deles?".**

**Inuyasha ficou confuso.**

**- Mas...a alma dele é suja.**

"**A sua também é. E já temos você garantido aqui, por causa do seu sangue".**

**- Droga! Não tem jeito mesmo?**

"**Não. E só por isso, por se achar no direito de decidir sobre a alma dos outros, sua estada no campo está reduzida à metade. Logo, logo nos encontraremos, Inuyasha...".**

**As vozes riram descontroladamente e sumiram.**

**- Inuyasha...- Kagome agora entendia o que se passava com ele. Era um demônio que, por alguma razão, não estava ainda no inferno.**

**- Cala a boca! – não restava mais nenhuma esperança. Seu destino era o inferno, junto de seu pai.**

Continua...


	8. Chapter 8

"O que você faria por mim?".

**A barriga de Kagome já entregava sua gravidez e ela finalmente caiu em si. Tinha um bebê dentro dela, um bebê que pertencia ao homem que a seqüestrara e estuprara.**

**Pouco a pouco, aprendeu sobre a vida e sobre a sua condição de mulher. Ela que nunca se permitiu ser dominada por um homem, encontrou alguém que a forçou a ser submissa. A princesa tinha se reverenciado para ele, para Inuyasha.**

**Sentada no interior da cabana, sozinha, acariciava sua barriga. Apesar de tudo, não estava totalmente triste ou decepcionada. Pensava nas crianças que adorava, as crianças do vilarejo. E agora teria uma criança para ela. Uma criança que teria uma criança.**

**Pensou em Inuyasha. Desde o dia em que as vozes falaram que ele logo morreria, andava bem estranho. Aparecia de vez em quando na cabana, com alguma comida, mas nunca ficava a noite por lá. E seu olhar ficava sempre perdido.**

**Um sentimento de medo tomou conta dela. O que faria com o bebê quando Inuyasha morresse? Não tinha mais família, não tinha ninguém. Ele era a única coisa que tinha.**

**Cansada, deitou-se, embrulhada nos panos. Era melhor não pensar mais nisso. Já estava quase dormindo...**

"**Vai ter um bebê, Kagome?".**

**A menina abriu os olhos, tensa. As vozes estavam falando com ela?**

"**Um bebê de um demônio...".**

**Ela permaneceu quieta.**

"**Vai entregar ele para mim, não vai?".**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Inuyasha voltava para a cabana, tinha passado a noite fora. Estava completamente atordoado, mas ainda tinha Kagome para cuidar. E o seu bebê. **

**Desde que ela entrara em sua vida, procurara com mais vontade um modo de não morrer. Mas agora era tarde e ele não sabia o que fazer. **

**- Kagome? – entrou na cabana. Esses dias longe dela eram difíceis. Viu-a deitada. – Dormindo até essa hora...- suspirou. **

**Já ia sair para buscar comida, quando ela o chamou. Ele foi até a menina e agachou-se.**

**- Você anda muito preguiçosa...- levou a mão até os cabelos dela.**

**Sentia-se grato. Ela nunca saberia disso, mas era assim que se sentia. Sua mão esbarrou na pele da testa dela.**

**- Mas..o que é isso? - ele tocou-a totalmente no rosto. Estava queimando de febre.**

**Inuyasha pegou-a no colo, desesperado.**

**- Inuyasha...- ela gemeu, apertando a roupa dele.**

**- Shii...você vai ficar bem, Kagome.**

**Tinha que fazer algo rápido. De repente, deu um clique em sua cabeça.**

**- Mura...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Inuyasha chegou ao vilarejo, chamando pela mulher. A gorda saiu da cabana, confusa com aquela gritaria.**

**- Inuyasha? – seus olhos brilharam ao ver a menina em seu colo. – Ah, minha menina! - aproximou-se e viu que ela não estava nada bem. – O que? Mas o que houve? Coloque ela na cabana já!**

**O meio-youkai colocou Kagome delicadamente na cama. **

**- Fale o que houve!**

**- Eu não sei, cheguei e ela estava assim.**

**- Tenho que controlar essa febre, ela pode perder o bebê...**

**Inuyasha pareceu ter levado um choque ao ouvir isso. A possibilidade de perder seu filho era assustadora.**

**- Vamos, pegue logo água! – já era a terceira vez que Mura o chamava.**

**- O quê? – ele voltou a si.**

**- Vai pegar água no lago! – Mura já estava irritada.**

**- Tá, tá certo.**

**- Vamos, menina, seja forte! – virou-se para Kagome. Se continuasse daquele jeito, ela iniciaria o parto. E o bebê era muito pequeno para nascer.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**FLASBACK**

**Inuyasha andava pela floresta. Estava à noite, escuro. Sabia que eles logo viriam. De repente, sentiu o vento ficar frio, mais frio que o normal. O chão ao redor dele, pelo contrário, esquentou.**

**As vozes vieram, sorridentes, e junto delas os demônios. Fizeram uma roda em volta do meio-youkai, animados. Eram curvados, a pele queimada e descamada, os olhos revirados. Tentavam tocar Inuyasha, mas a barreira do sangue humano o protegia. Irritados, gemiam.**

**A roda se abriu e um demônio maior, mais prepotente, surgiu. Segurava uma corda, presa à um demônio magro, que engatinhava ao seu lado.**

**- Sesshomaru...**

**- Olá, bastardo – parou em frente ao meio-irmão, o olhar cínico. Achava um ultraje o pai ter tido uma aventura com uma humana suja e inferior. Mas sabia da natureza incontrolável do pai. – Nosso pai quer que venha logo conosco. Para não perdermos tempo. **

**Inuyasha sorriu. Eriçou as garras e enfiou-as no punho. O sangue escorreu lentamente. **

**Sesshomaru deu de ombros. **

**- Cedo ou tarde, você virá conosco.**

**Os demônios desapareceram, insatisfeitos. Sesshomaru andou em seus passos curtos até desaparecer na floresta.**

**- Obrigado, senhor...- uma vozinha baixa chamou por Inuyasha.**

**O meio-youkai olhou para baixo e viu um demônio magro com uma corda presa no pescoço. Sesshomaru, ocupado com Inuyasha, nem percebeu que seu bichinho havia escapado.**

**- Obrigado? – Inuyasha ergueu-o com uma mão e colocou as garras em frente ao seu rosto. Não estava a fim de salvar ninguém.**

**O demônio censurou-se por ter aberto a boca. Agora seria morto.**

**- Não, espera...se me deixar ir, posso te recompensar.**

**- Recompensar? Como? – Inuyasha mostrou-se um pouco interessado e baixou a guarda.**

**- Vou ganhar uma alma daqui a alguns dias. A alma de uma menina! **

**- De uma menina? – Inuyasha pensou um pouco. – Qual o seu nome?**

**- O meu? Ongaku.**

**- Vamos conversar um pouco, Ongaku.**

**FIM DO FLASBACK**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Mura tinha ido buscar algumas ervas para fazer um chá. Enquanto isso, Inuyasha permanecia na cabana, olhando Kagome de longe, esperando que ela melhorasse. **

**- Inuyasha? – a menina finalmente retomou a consciência.**

**Ele se aproximou dela.**

**- Ei, ei...você precisa descansar.**

**Ela olhou-o. Em um rompante, ergueu-se, assustada.**

**- Meu bebê!**

**- Está tudo bem.**

**Kagome acalmou-se, depois mordeu os lábios. Estava tentada a abrir o jogo com ele.**

**- Inuyasha..o que eu vou fazer quando você morrer?**

**- Vai ficar aqui, junto de Mura – respondeu, decidido.**

**A menina engoliu em seco. Então não tinha mais jeito mesmo, ele morreria. O medo agora fazia parte dela. Não se imaginava sem ele ali.**

**- Mas, Inu..**

**- Espera – ele sentiu uma estranha movimentação lá fora.**

**- Hm?**

**Inuyasha saiu da cabana, o vento bateu forte. Ao longe viu uma figura se aproximando em passos curtos.**

**- Sesshomaru?**

Nanda Meireles: Ai, tentei continuar o mais rápido possível. Tipo, pena do Inuyasha? Acho que até a Kagome está sentido! Beijo, linda.

Acdy-chan: Hmm...coitada mesmo. Esse pai...Infelizemente, ela está grávida mesmo. Mas achei interessante você achar que era um golpe. Até que poderia, não é?

BIBI: É! Tipo, ele usou a filha para interesses próprios. Que bom que você está gostando! Beijos.

neiva: Ah, me lembro de você! Já comentou em várias fics minhas! Obrigada por achar original! Fiquei muito feliz ao ler isso! Bom, está aí o que vai acontecer! Beijinhos.

Tata: Obrigada, linda! Está aqui o novo capítulo! Beijão!


	9. Chapter 9

"Coração é terra de ninguém".

**Mura entrou na cabana, segurava uma cesta cheia de ervas. Colocou-a no chão e acendeu o fogo da fogueira. Pegou um pote de ferro bem velho e botou água para ferver.**

**Kagome acordou, incomodada pelo barulho. Acalmou-se ao ver Mura sorrindo para ela.**

**Seria assim daqui para frente, a menina estaria sempre junto dela e daqui a alguns meses, o bebê.**

**- Ai! – Kagome sentiu uma pontada na barriga.**

**- O que foi? – Mura foi ao seu socorro, preocupada. **

**Com certa dificuldade, a menina sentou-se para prestar mais atenção no que acontecia. Estava emocionada.**

**- Ele..ele mexeu. **

**- Mexeu? – Mura sorriu e tocou-lhe a barriga. Ela mesma nunca pudera ser mãe. – Você já viu as crianças da vila? Serão ótimas companhias para o seu bebê.**

**- Só de longe. É, ele vai ter com quem brincar.**

**- Ele? Como sabe que é ele?**

**- Eu não sei. Mas gostaria que fosse menino.**

**- Alguma razão em especial?**

**- Não, eu só gostaria. Mura...ele vai nascer diferente?**

**- Diferente?**

**- É, como o Inuyasha.**

**- Talvez, menina. Isso vai incomodar você?**

**- Não...- Kagome imaginou a criança com certo carinho. Pareceria com seu Inuyasha, tendo os mesmos cabelos prateados e os olhos dourados. – Falando nisso, onde está o Inuyasha?**

**- Seu chá está pronto – Mura afastou-se. Colocou a água em um tipo de copo de barro e amassou as ervas dentro.**

**- Ah, obrigada – Kagome pegou o chá. – Mura..**

**- Espera que está quente.**

**- Mura!**

**A mulher respirou fundo, não poderia esconder isso de Kagome por muito tempo.**

**- Ele não vai mais voltar.**

**Foi como se Kagome tivesse levado um choque. Ele nem ao menos tinha se despedido. Levantou-se rapidamente e saiu da cabana. As pessoas que estavam lá fora a olharam, curiosas com a estranha movimentação.**

**Mura foi até ela e a segurou. Não entendia porque ela tinha ficado assim. **

**- Ele foi embora, finalmente! O homem que a machucou, lembra? **

**- Não, ele..**

**- Inuyasha te seqüestrou, te estuprou! Está lembrada?**

**Kagome balançava a cabeça, em negação.**

**- Ele não merece nada de você, menina! Tentou até vender a sua alma! Esqueceu disso, esqueceu?**

**- Eu o amo! – Kagome gritou, em um rompante. Levou a mão à boca na mesma hora, nem ela mesma acreditava no que tinha dito.**

**Amava-o então? Desarmada, deixou que os braços pendessem ao lado de seu corpo.**

**- Inuyasha me tirou daquela vida vazia, cheia de mentiras. Ele me mostrou como a vida é, e que eu deveria amar alguém. Ele me ensinou a amá-lo, Mura. Eu, que me recusava a amar outra pessoa além de mim mesma!**

**- Olha o que ele fez com você! – Mura passou a mão pelo rosto dela, penalizada por saber que ela pensava assim. - Você era uma boa menina, não era? Não tratava todo mundo bem? Não amava seus pais?**

**- Estou falando de amor incondicional, Mura. **

**- E só agora você descobre isso? Antes não queria fugir? **

**- Eu o quero de volta – Kagome choramingou.**

**- Não tem mais jeito.**

* * *

**Anoiteceu. Mura roncava em um canto da cabana. Kagome levantou-se, andando cuidadosamente até a saída. Inuyasha tinha feito tudo aquilo com ela, não podia deixá-la assim. **

**Esgueirou-se até a porta, cautelosa para não acordar a gorda.**

**Aliviada por ter conseguido sair, andou em direção a floresta. Não tinha a menor idéia de onde ele estava, mas o seguiria...até no inferno. Ia se meter por entre as árvores, quando alguém a segurou.**

**- Kagome?**

**- Que susto, Miroku! – a menina exclamou, segurando a barriga.**

**- Vai atrás do Inuyasha?**

**- Vou sim! E nem tente me impedir.**

**- Não vou. Quero ir com você.**

**- Quer? Ótimo. – continuou andando. Parou e virou-se para ele. - Por que mesmo?**

**Miroku riu.**

**- Ele pediu que eu cuidasse de você...quando ele fosse embora.**

**- Ele ainda não foi!**

**- Sinto muito, Kagome.**

**- Se não acredita em mim, por que vai comigo?**

**- Para cuidar de você.**

**A menina abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Sentia, lá no fundo, que Inuyasha ainda não tinha ido e que precisava dela. Ela acreditava nessa voz.**

**- Você vai ver - decidida, entrou na mata.**

**Miroku a seguiu. Caminharam. Kagome escorregou algumas vezes, sendo apoiada pelo monge.**

**- Você sabe para onde está indo?**

**- Sei! – ela afastou-se dele, irritada. Não sabia, mas precisava ir em frente.**

**- E o bebê, Kagome? Pense..**

**- Shiiii! – a menina parou. Concentrou-se. As vozes! Elas estavam rindo, bem baixo, mas podia ouvi-las.**

"**Inuyasha...".**

**Era isso! As vozes dentro dela. Os demônios já a haviam visto e agora ela tinha uma parte deles dentro de si. Ela também ia para o inferno. Por isso não conseguia seguir em frente, por isso precisava de Inuyasha.**

**- Eu não o amo...só...preciso dele – Kagome sussurrou para si mesma, aliviada com essa descoberta. Tinha sido difícil aceitar que amava a pessoa que mais lhe fizera mal. **

* * *

**Inuyasha tentava farejar o cheiro de Sesshomaru. Sabia que ele tinha estado no vilarejo. **

**Chegou até uma linda cachoeira. A água deslizava por entre as pedras e seguia calmamente até um precipício.**

**- Parece que está na hora de voltar para casa – uma voz surgiu atrás dele.**

**- Sesshomaru...**

**O youkai deu um sorriu largo. Panos brancos entrelaçavam-se no seu corpo e o seu rabo felpudo estava enrolado no pescoço. Segurava ainda uma espada, tão afiada que até brilhava.**

**- Essa é a...**

**- Seishin – Sesshomaru levou a espada à boca e deslizou a língua sobre a lâmina. – Já capturei muitas almas com ela.**

**- Qual é o jeito?**

**- De não ir para o inferno? Para quê te contaria? Sei que irá correndo contar para a sua namorada.**

**- Por que tem que levá-la?**

**- Você que a entregou para nós. **

**Inuyasha sentiu a culpa tomar conta de si. Não queria ter envolvido outra pessoa neste problema, principalmente Kagome.**

**- E será uma sorte se seu filho não vir conosco também.**

**- Meu filho?**

**- Vai dizer que não se lembra, Inuyasha..**

**

* * *

****FLASHBACK**

**O meio-youkai estava junto de sua mãe. Ele era tão pequenino e tão rejeitado. Sua mãe mesmo era rejeitada também. **

**Ficavam a maior parte do tempo em um aposento isolado do castelo, afastados de todos. O Rei só não matara a esposa por ainda ter certo respeito por ela. E esse mesmo respeito não o fizera livrar do demônio que ela dera a luz.**

**As vozes vinham algumas noites importunar Inuyasha e ele ficava muito perturbado. Segurava a cabeça, não conseguindo suportar tamanha dor, e acabava tendo ataques de fúria.**

**Esses ataques o levavam a destruir tudo, o que rendera um quarto quase sem nada para ele e para a mãe. E não era raro ele atacá-la.**

**Arranhava-a, batia, mordia. Ela agüentava tudo, falando baixo para tentar acalmá-lo.**

**Quando as vozes iam embora, Inuyasha chorava nos braços da mãe, odiando-se por ser assim justamente com a única pessoa que o amava.**

**Ela era uma rainha imponente que fora estuprada por um demônio e acabara engravidando. Não tinha nenhum dever para com a criança, mas o amor que sentiu pelo pequeno ser que se formava dentro de si foi mais forte que tudo. Mais forte que seu reino, seu marido, sua vida. Agora estava escondida ali, quando todos acreditavam que ela estava morta. Tudo por Inuyasha.**

**Em um de seus ataques, a rainha ficou muito ferida. Não querendo deixar seu pequeno mais desesperado do que estava, ignorou a dor. Pegou Inuyasha em seu colo, que estava em prantos, e começou uma canção de ninar.**

**Lentamente, Inuyasha dormiu. A rainha deitou-o delicadamente na cama rasgada. E foi assim, olhando a figura calma de seu filho dormir, que ela morreu.**

**FIM DO FLASBACK**

* * *

**- Isso deu a ela os céus. Santa mamãe do Inuyasha – Sesshomaru olhou para o céu estrelado, unindo as mãos como se rezasse.**

**- Não zombe dela!**

**- Não, tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer – Sesshomaru apontou a espada para Inuyasha. – Prometo que vai doer só um pouquinho.**

* * *

**- É melhor irmos embora, Kagome – Miroku já estava preocupado com as energias que sentia.**

**- Nem pense nisso – agora ela caminhava com mais ardor. Tinha passado por tudo aquilo para acabar no inferno? Já tinha vivido um, não precisava ter mais depois da morte. **

**- Kagome! – o monge pôs-se na frente da menina, cansado dela não escutá-lo. – Vamos embora!**

**- Vai continuar? – ela tentava desviar-se dele.**

**- Está fazendo isso pelo Inuyasha? Por que o ama?**

**- Não preciso te dar explicações.**

**- Escuta aqui! – ele segurou-a com força pelos ombros. **

**Kagome olhou-o, assustada. Não esperava algo assim dele.**

**- Ah, me desculpe - desconcertado, ele a soltou. Coçou a cabeça, timidamente – Nós...podemos voltar e formar uma família.**

**- O quê?!**

**- Conversei isso com Mura. Seriamos eu, você, o bebê e ela. **

**A menina ficou sem palavras. Ele estava falando dos dois ficaram juntos...como...homem e mulher?**

**- Inuyasha pediu que eu cuidasse de você, não vai se incomodar. Nós dois, Kagome...- Miroku aproximou a boca da dela, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos. – Nós dois...**

Continua..


	10. Chapter 10

"Quanto vale um bebê?"

**- Você está louco? – ela gritou.**

**Miroku se afastou, assustado. Ela começou a andar um lado para o outro, a mão na testa, tentando entender a situação.**

**- Essa idéia surgiu assim, do nada? – parou e voltou-se para Miroku.**

**- Foi só uma..**

**- Ele te pediu? **

**- Não, o Inuyasha..**

**- Ele te pediu. Não acredito...**

**Miroku permaneceu calado.**

**- Mas ele não vai se ver livre de mim – Kagome recomeçou a andar.**

**- Kagome, ele só quer o seu bem!**

"**Se quisesse o meu bem não teria começado tudo isto", a menina pensou enquanto caminhava pela floresta. Dessa vez, o monge não a seguiu.**

**

* * *

**

**O corpo do meio-youkai petrificou-se. A morte o assustava, a existência após a morte também. E se o plano não desse certo? Apreensivo demais, tentou desviar do ataque, mas não saiu do lugar.**

**Sesshomaru correu em direção à Inuyasha, a ponta afiada da espada voltada para ele. **

**Duas mãos esqueléticas e queimadas seguravam-no pelas pernas. Demônios.**

**A espada cravou no estômago de Inuyasha e o sangue jorrou. Sesshomaru riu, satisfeito com o espetáculo. Mais uma alma bem-vinda ao inferno.**

**O meio-youkai fechou os olhos. Podia ouvir sua mãe o chamando. O sangue fluía para fora do seu corpo e ele se tornava limpo. O cabelo de Inuyasha arrepiou-se, depois se manchou de preto, juntamente com seus olhos.**

**- Esse maldito sangue humano! – Sesshomaru vociferou, não esperava por aquilo.**

**O amor de sua mão o protegia, Inuyasha sempre soube.**

**As mãos voltaram para a terra e o youkai colocou o pé na cabeça do meio-irmão e o empurrou para baixo. Retirou a espada de dentro dele e o apunhalou de novo.**

**- Por que eu não consigo te trazer!! – Sesshomaru estava inconformado.**

**Inuyasha riu, a cabeça grudada no chão.**

**- A única coisa que me ligava a vocês...não existe mais. - levantou-se. – Agora eu sou só um humano.**

**Sesshomaru olhou o sangue no chão. De certo modo, era o seu sangue.**

**- Você...você me enganou! Seu vermeee!! – uma protuberância surgiu nas costas do youkai até rasgar a sua pele. Ela caiu no chão, cheia de sangue, dando lugar à aparência verdadeira de Sesshomaru. Um demônio.**

**- Inuyasha? – Kagome finalmente tinha o encontrado. Mas ele tinha se tornado aquele monstro?**

**- Kagome..- Inuyasha percebeu-a. – Sai daqui! – gritou, preocupado com a segurança dela.**

**- Inuyasha? – ela olhou para o humano de cabelos negros. **

**- A menina...se eu levá-la para o inferno, você também vai por tê-la corrompido!! – Sesshomaru olhou-a, a língua de fora, sedenta por sangue.**

**- Não vai precisar levá-la.**

**- O quê? **

**Inuyasha foi até ela e a trouxe para perto.**

**- Eu não queria fazer isso, mas...- falou baixo. – Eu te entrego o bebê!**

**- O quê?! – Kagome não acreditava no que estava ouvindo.**

**- Eu fiz esse bebê em você para te salvar. Sabia desde o começo que seu destino ia ser igual ao meu – virou-se para a menina, com um certo pesar na voz.**

**- Não, ele é meu! – ela segurou a barriga, em um gesto de proteção.**

**- Ele é meu, Kagome – Inuyasha segurou seu braço e o levantou. – E eu o dou para você, Sesshomaru.**

**O demônio lambeu os beiços. Um alma totalmente pura vinda ao inferno era perfeito. Lentamente ,aproximou-se da menina.**

**Kagome chorava, tentando se soltar de Inuyasha. Queria se ver livre do inferno, mas não daquele jeito. Não em troca do seu filho.**

**Sesshomaru tocou sua barriga. Ela esperneou e gritou, desesperada.**

**- Essa alma pertence a mim.**

**A menina estremeceu, depois desmaiou.**

**

* * *

****- O que pensa em fazer agora? – Mura enxugava a testa de Kagome com um pano úmido.**

**- Não sei...pensei em deixá-la aqui com você – Inuyasha falou, encostado na soleira da porta.**

**- Você tirou tudo dela. Da onde você pensa que ela vai recomeçar?**

**Inuyasha ergueu a cabeça. Não tinha a mínima idéia. Nem ele mesmo tinha da onde recomeçar. Tinha se livrado do inferno, agora só restava esperar que sua mãe viesse buscá-lo.**

**- Inuyasha!**

**- Ah? Ela vai se virar...**

**

* * *

**

**Kagome retomou a consciência. A barriga ainda estava grande, mas o bebê não se mexia mais. Estava morto dentro dela, sem alma.**

**Tomada pela tristeza, ela não tinha energias para nada. Estava há dias no interior da cabana, sozinha.**

**- Ela não quer comer, não fala, não dorme – Mura falava para Inuyasha, na esperança de que ele fosse reanimá-la.**

**Depois do dia em que o filho deles morreu, Inuyasha não se aproximara mais dela. Apenas ia à vila de vez em quando, para ver se estava tudo bem.**

**Em uma tarde, resolveu ir visitá-la. Segurando um pote de comida, entrou na cabana, decidido a fazê-la comer. **

**Kagome se encontrava sentada, de costas para a porta. Não se moveu para saber quem estava vindo e quando Inuyasha parou em sua frente também não teve reação alguma.**

**Inuyasha ajoelhou-se e tentou lhe dar a comida, mas ela apenas virou o rosto. Irritado, ele jogou o pote no chão.**

**- Você quer morrer, é isso?**

**Ela permaneceu um tempo em silêncio, depois juntou forças para responder:**

**- Estou esperando ir para o céu, assim como você.**

**- Acha que vai para o céu assim? Desistindo da vida desse jeito?**

**- E você acha que vai para o céu depois de tudo que fez comigo? – ela gritou.**

**O meio-youkai arregalou os olhos. Virou o rosto, incomodado. O que ela falava era verdade.**

**- Me diz..o que fazer...- ele sussurrou.**

**Lágrimas rolaram do rosto dela.**

**- Me dá um motivo..para continuar viva..**

**Inuyasha olhou-a, ela não merecia tudo o que tinha passado. Escorregou a mão pelo rosto dela e a trouxe para perto, possuindo seu lábios com os seus.**

**As lágrimas misturaram-se ao beijo, deixando-o triste e amargo. Kagome agarrou-se à ele, pouco se importando com a melancolia do momento. Precisava daquilo, era sua última chance.**

Continua...


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

"Meu motivo é você"

**O beijo foi se aprofundando, se tornando cada vez mais devastador. Inuyasha deitou-a no chão, cobrindo o pequeno corpo com o seu. Não imaginava que a teria de novo, pensou que a ligação que eles tinham havia se rompido. Mas não, ela estava ali, as pernas abertas, os olhos comprimidos.**

**Sim, ela queria. Não tinha certeza do porque, mas queria. Abaixou a vestimenta do agora humano, revelando seu membro já duro.**

**E quando ele a penetrou, olhou bem fundo nos olhos dela. Kagome se sentia diferente das outras vezes. Um monte de sangue começou a escorrer, sujando suas pernas.**

**- Inuyasha...- a menina se assustou. Tentou se levantar, mas seu parceiro a impediu.**

**- Shii...tudo bem – Inuyasha acalmou-a.**

**Kagome estava enojada, sujava tudo de sangue. Mas abraçou-o e deixou-se levar. Sabia que era seu bebê que deixava seu corpo. O bebê que sem alma, o bebê morto.**

**De repente, seu corpo estremeceu e ela ouviu um gemido de prazer de Inuyasha. Apertou os olhos, deliciada com o pequeno orgasmo que ela própria atingiu.**

**Ele beijou-lhe a testa e rapidamente a deixou. Estava sujo de sangue também.**

**- Vou chamar Mura – ele falou, já em pé. Arrumou a calça e saiu.**

**Kagome apenas acenou com a cabeça, apoiada nos cotovelos. Ainda estava anestesiada e um pouco confusa. Tinha estado com ele para que mesmo? **

**- Ó, minha menina! – Mura entrou na cabana, esbaforida. Segurava nas mãos dos panos – Ele finalmente resolveu te deixar!**

**Ela não tinha a mínima idéia do que a gorda falava. Olhou para onde ela olhava: suas pernas sujas de sangue. Tinha esquecido disso.**

**- É melhor se deitar...não olhe...- Mura ajoelhou-se entre suas pernas.**

**A menina não entendeu, mas obedeceu. Sentiu uma forte dor quando a gorda apertou-lhe a barriga repetidas vezes. Empurrava com força para baixo. Kagome ergueu-se.**

**- Não, fique deitada! – Mura já suava com o esforço. **

**Kagome deitou-se novamente, mas viu de relance algo saindo de dentro de si. Algo nojento, um monte de carne que lhe deu náuseas.**

**- Isso...estou quase acabando...- Mura apertou mais uma vez. Com isso, tudo havia saído.**

**Mura enrolou o monte em um pano grande e o amarrou bem. Com o outro, limpou o sangue que estava no chão.**

**- Vou ter que limpar com água para o cheiro sair...se bem que vai ficar por algum tempo – Mura falou alto, o cheiro estava realmente muito forte.**

**A menina deixou uma lágrima escorrer. Agora estava leve. Estava pronta para recomeçar.**

* * *

**Inuyasha adentrou a cabana. O cheiro de sangue era muito forte. Olhou Kagome dormir...que bom que ela descansava. Tocou levemente a face dela. Bom, era a última vez que a veria.**

**Estava pronto também, pronto para ir para o céu junto de sua mãe. **

**- Me desculpa por tudo isso - ele sussurrou. Não era homem de pedir desculpas, mas nesse caso era necessário. Essa menina que lhe salvara a vida, destruindo a própria. Tinha tudo acabado pelo menos. Agora estavam livres de tudo, livres um do outro.**

**Virou-se para ir embora. Aquilo era um adeus.**

**- Aonde você vai? – ouviu uma vozinha atrás de si. Droga, a acordara.**

**- Estou indo embora...acabamos por aqui – ele respondeu, de costas.**

**- Não, você ainda tem que me dar um bebê.**

**- O quê? – agora sim ele virou-se, surpreso.**

**- Você disse que aquele bebê era seu. Eu quero o meu bebê, então.**

**- Mas...**

**- Não vou te deixar ir até ter me dar ele.**

**Inuyasha abaixou a cabeça. Sim, era justo. Olhou-a maliciosamente.**

**- Vamos começar por agora.**

**- Claro – ela sorriu.**

**

* * *

**

**Kagome andava pelo vilarejo, exibindo sua nova barriga de sete meses. Sim, tinha atingido seu propósito.**

**Ela e Inuyasha fizeram sexo de todos os jeitos, quase todos os dias, até ela ter certeza de que estava grávida. Apesar de ter "esquecido" de avisar e fizeram sexo além disso.**

**Inuyasha aproveitou cada momento. Sua carne não serviria para nada quando partisse. Eram as últimas sensações terrenas que tinha.**

**- Você não quer ir, não é? – Mura pegou-o pensativo, encostado em uma árvore.**

**Ele riu.**

**- Por que acha isso?**

**- Já fez o que tinha que fazer. Não está na hora de ir?**

**Inuyasha olhou ao longe.**

**- Só queria ter certeza que ela estava bem – ele desencostou-se. – Despeçasse dela por mim.**

**- Você não quer mesmo ficar?**

**Ele parou um instante. Era uma decisão até que tentadora. Mas, não, não podia. Não depois de tudo o que houve. Seu destino não era mais aquele, seu destino era sua mãe. Desde sempre ela o chamava e foi ela que sempre o quis.**

**Rapidamente, ele saiu dali.**

* * *

**Kagome se regojizava com a brisa fria da noite. Sentada na grama, deixava o tempo passar. O bebê brincava em sua barriga, remexendo para lá e para cá.**

**- Inuyasha se foi – Miroku aproximou-se dela, já lhe dando a noticia.**

**- É, eu sei – ela deu um sorriso triste.**

**Miroku olhou o céu estrelado. Sabia de todo o sofrimento que o amigo passara...ele merecia um descanso.**

**- Vai precisar de ajuda com o bebê?**

**Kagome suspirou.**

**- É...por que não? Nem sei cuidar de uma criança mesmo. Você sabe?**

**- Não, mas acho que podemos aprender.**

**Dessa vez ela olhou para o céu. Inuyasha...**

* * *

**- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Isso dóiiii! – Kagome gritava, mal suportando as contrações.**

**- Respira fundo, menina! Ele já está vindo!**

**Kagome suava, o rosto vermelho. Nem imaginava que a dor seria tão intensa. Mas em meio todo aquele desconforto, a alegria de ser mãe a inundava. 9 longos meses e ela veria o rostinho de seu filho. O filho que ela tanto esperara.**

**A dor foi aumentando até se tornar insuportável. A mente de Kagome ficou escura, tudo em silêncio. E o choro da criança veio logo em seguida, trazendo-a de volta a realidade.**

**- Ahhh..não acredito – ela aliviou-se. Permaneceu quieta, esperando que Mura limpasse e enrolasse o bebê. Quando ela se aproximou, Kagome sentou-se, ignorando a dor.**

**- Olha aqui...ele não veio – Mura colocou-a em seus braços. – Ela quem veio.**

**Kagome não poder conter o choro. Era uma menina, sua princesa. Pegou-a nos braços, trêmula. Era linda.**

**- Vamos, amamente-a – a gorda ajudou a menina a se orientar. O pequeno seio estava cheio de leite, no qual a bebê se acomodou.**

**- Ela é mesmo linda! – Mura observava o rostinho angelical.**

**- Ele nasceu, já nasceu? – Miroku entrou em pânico na cabana. Calou-se ao ver a criança nos braços de Kagome. – Deus...- abaixou-se para olhá-lo. **

**- É uma menina – Kagome acariciou o rosto dela, fascinada.**

**Miroku ficou uns instantes olhando a criança. De repente, levantou-se.**

**-Ah, é mesmo! Tenho uma coisa para vocês – saiu rapidamente dali.**

**Mura e Kagome entreolharam-se, achando graça no desespero do monge. Logo ele adentrou o local, seguido por...**

**- Inuyasha! – um choque percorreu o corpo da menina. Sonhara com aquilo, mas nunca imaginaria que ele viria mesmo.**

**- Seu filho já nasceu...- ele olhou o bebê de longe.**

**- É melhor deixá-los a sós – Mura ficou estática também. Depois que voltou a si, se afastou, acompanhada pelo monge.**

**- Você não tinha ido?**

**- Eu não pude.**

**Inuyasha passara esse tempo vagando, esperando que sua mãe o chamasse. Mas ela não o chamou. Ele a repreendeu por isso. Ela não o queria mais? Só então que um clarão lhe veio à cabeça. Sua mãe se sacrificara por ele, mas não desejaria que ele fizesse o mesmo. Ela fizera isso de coração, para que seu filho aproveitasse a vida que ela não tivera.**

**E assim, ele voltou o pensamento para Kagome. E viu que era o seu motivo. Sua vida.**

**Ele abaixou-se e olhou o bebê.**

**- É ela...- Kagome sussurrou.**

**Os olhares dos dois se encontraram.**

**- E é nosso bebê – ela completou.**

**- Já deu um nome para ela?**

**- Hnmmm...Mizu. Princesa Mizu.**

**- Nossa princesa.**

"**Mais do que isso. Princesa do Reino Mizu", Kagome sorriu, orgulhosa. Sua filha seria muito importante no futuro e retomaria o reinado que ela perdeu.**

**- Não é mesmo, pequena?**

FIM

Eeee...essa fic eu acabei. Vou revisar tudo, porque sei que tem um montão de erro e depois deixá-la quietinha. Ahhh...adorei escrevê-la, obrigada a todo mundo que leu. Bom...talvez eu continue a história em outra fic, focando a reconquista do Reino Mizu. Mas só se vocês quiserem, né? Bom, então, aqui vou eu. Vou continuar minhas outras fics!

KISSUS, JA NE.


End file.
